Their Worst Fears
by StayAlive
Summary: Xemnas has noticed that his organization is getting soft. But maybe coming one-on-one with their fears might cure them. He hopes. Or it will end up being quite humerous to the other Nobodies.
1. Chapter 1: Clown Issue

A/n: Yay! (Again, I think) I've been really looking forward to writing this one. Also, the next story is a multi-chapter! And I've decide that this will also probably be a multi-chapter. I think it'll be too long. I don't have writers block anymore. Then again, I didn't have it for very long. *shrug* Oh well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 1

Clown Issues

Xemnas looked over his organization. What had gone wrong? They had all gone soft as of late. He would fix this. Even if it was only to torture them.

Xemnas called the other members into a large room. In the center was another small, white room. On the side of it looked like a computer.

"Now, each and every one of you is going to go into that room for a minute. Hopefully it will change your attitude around the castle. No weapons allowed inside."

Everyone looked around uneasily.

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Alright, Xigbar, you're up first."

The long, black haired Nobody's eye widened. "M-me? Oh come on, we don't have to go in numerical order."

Xemnas sighed. "It'll make everything a whole lot easier."

"But"-

"Just go in."

Xigbar gulped and reached for the doorknob.

Xemnas motioned for the other members to follow him to the computer.

On the small screen showed the inside of the room. Xigbar was just going in.

Xemnas smiled to himself as he clicked a button on the keyboard.

Before anyone saw anything on the screen they could hear Xigbar screaming.

" _NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_

On the screen it showed Xigbar pounding on the door. He looked behind his shoulder and screamed again.

"No, you stay away from me!" he shouted at the image of a clown.

Xemnas chuckled. "It's not technically real. But you can touch it and it definitely looks real."

The clown chased Xigbar around the room.

"Get away from me you freak!"

Xaldin burst out laughing. "Freak? I'd say Xigbar has a more distorted face than a clown."

The other members laughed along.

A timer on the computer started to beep and Xemnas sighed.

"Time to let him out."

Xaldin stopped laughing and his face drained of all color.

The clown disappeared and the door opened allowing Xigbar who was pounding on it again to fall out of the room.

"Have fun, Xigbar?" Axel asked.

Xigbar shook his head and took a seat against the wall burying his head in his arms.

"Xaldin, you're up next." Luxord said patting him on the back.

Xaldin shivered and headed towards the dreaded door.

The others crowded around the computer anxious to see what the large Nobody was afraid of.

Again, Xemnas press the button.

A/n: As I have said, it's fun to torture Xigbar. *falls off of chair* I'll be taking suggestions even though I already know pretty much all of them. If I see an idea I like more than my own I'll certainly change it! Thanks! Please review and give me some ideas!


	2. Chapter 2: Something Big and Hairy

A/n: I'm so sorry, UnwrittenArtist. I would've loved to make Xaldin afraid of a giant carebear. I had already planned out what he's afraid of and what the others say. I really am sorry. Though I would love to hear what you would have Luxord and Marluxia afraid of. I'm still not completely sure about them.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 2

Something Big and Hairy

The entire organization heard Xaldin scream like a little girl. A gigantic spider was on top of him. Xaldin could only stare up into the many eyes of the spider, his eyes wide in terror.

'"You sure this thing won't kill him?" Axel asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Positive. Everything I've programmed is practically harmless. Of course you might get a few bruises from having a very large spider on top of you, but it won't kill him."

"Um, ok. I'll have to keep that in mind when I go in there."

Xaldin was just kicking the spider off of him and was running towards the door.

"How could such a large guy be scared of a spider?" Demyx asked amazed.

"I know," Xigbar said finally standing up and walking over to the group. He took a good look at the computer. "Dude, he has to have more hair than that spider. And not to mention scarier."

The others laughed halfheartedly. They all knew they'd be going in the room soon.

"Get me out of this room now!" Xaldin yelled. The spider came up on him and bit Xaldin's arm in its pinchers. "Crap."

The timer went off, but Xemnas failed to notice it. He was too busy watching as Xaldin attempted to free his arm by punching the spider's head.

"Let me go! Die already."

Axel wiped tears from his eyes. "You gonna get that?" he asked tapping Xemnas on the shoulder and motioning to the timer.

Xemnas smiled. "If I had the option I wouldn't, but seeing as I don't I might as well."

Xaldin came stomping out of the room. He poked his finger into Xemnas's chest.

"You put me through that hell again and I'll freakin kill you."

Xemnas chuckled. "Watch your step, 3. Don't force me to make you go in there again. I might lose the key.

Xaldin's eyes widened and he silently walked away.

"You ready Vexen?" Who would've thought it? Xemnas was actually enjoying himself quite a bit.

The best part about it? They were only getting started."

A/n: Heheheh, well hope you like it. Poor Xaldy. I'd be screaming too if a giant spider was chasing me. *shivers* Anyway sorry again UnwrittenArtist! I hoped you enjoyed what I had instead. Thanks, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Fear of the Assassin

A/n: Muhahaha, great minds think alike, AkuDemyfan. I already have that all planned out, heheheh. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews! Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 3

Fear of the Assassin

Vexen looked at the door to the room nervously.

"You sure I have to go in?" He asked.

"Yes, 4, you do have to go in." he said trying to hold back laughter. For the moment, he was the only one who knew about his fear. And he had to say, it was hilarious. Xemnas would've never guessed that about Vexen.

Vexen sighed. Maybe the Superior didn't guess his fear correctly. Without another word, he walked over to the room.

"Is everyone ready?" Xemnas asked.

The other Nobodies looked at him suspiciously, but nodded.

Vexen stepped cautiously into the room. "Great," he muttered. "Thanks a lot, Xemnas."

Everyone looked at the computer confused.

"That's what he's afraid of?" Demyx asked giggling?

"More like 'who'" Axel added.

Inside the room, Vexen had succeeded in flattening himself into a corner flat against the wall.

"Hey Vexy."

"He's scared of _me_?"

"Yes, Marluxia, Vexen is scared of you."

"…Why?"

"Do you remember th incident?"

Marluxia's eyes widened. "Y-you mean he's scared of me because of _that_?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Axel asked.

Marluxia hid his now red face with his hand and slumped against the wall.

"Well, a few months ago, Marluxia went into Vexen's lab and tripped," Xemnas paused and closed his eyes. "Vexen was in front of him when this happened. They"-

"It was an accident!" Marluxia cried.

"Accident or not, it still happened."

"_What happened_?" Axel asked.

"Put simply, they kissed."

Axel failed to hold back his laughter as he watched Marluxia chase Vexen around on the screen.

"Come on, Vexy," Marluxia pouted. "I just want to give you a big kiss."

Vexen looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

Marluxia's grinned widened and he threw himself at Vexen and gave him a big hug.

"Get off of me." Vexen grunted throwing the pink haired Nobody off of him.

But Marluxia only managed to get his arms around Vexen again. His mouth was on his in a second.

Vexen squirmed under him. Not again, he thought.

Then, Marluxia's weight disappeared and he was gone. Vexen ran as fast as he could to the door.

He was breathing hard when he was outside. Everyone, except the real Marluxia, was staring at him, laughing.

"Have fun?" Luxord snorted.

Vexen's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to respond, but quickly covered it with his hands and ran out of the room leaving the others laughing. Marluxia only sank to the ground further.

A/n: Poor Marly, poor, poor Vexy. I apologize sincerely to both. I saw a story with Vexy and Marly together and I just though of this. That sends shivers down my back.


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning Scares All

A/n: Alright! Ready for chapter 4?! Oh yeah! I got something in store for Lexaeus. I don't think he'll be the same, ever. Hehehe, enjoy!

Oh, and to answer your question, AkuDemyfan, Marluxia was just really embarrassed.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 4

Lightning Scares All

Lexaeus bit his lip and went into the room.

Again, the other Nobodies gathered around Xemnas and the computer. Vexen was still probably in some nearby bathroom.

Lexaeus stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. He knew well enough what his own fear was and it scared the crap out of him.

As if appearing out of nowhere, Larxene came into view.

"Oh carp, oh crap, oh crap." Lexaeus muttered trying not to draw her attention. Of course, that didn't work.

*^*^*^*^*

Larxene stared in amazement at the computer screen in front of her.

"Heh, he's afraid of me."

"Not just you," Xemnas corrected. "Any kind of relationship with you."

Larxene laughed. "That's amusing."

Xemnas sighed. "Don't make his life a misery after this, 11."

"Of course, Superior. Of course."

*^*^*^*^*

Lexaeus stood there rigid. Larxene had her hands on his chest and was whispering things in his ear. Things he didn't bother to let sink in.

If Xaldin doesn't kill you first, Xemnas, I'll be happy to do it, he though.

Then Larxene knocked him over and was kissing him.

Oh Kingdom Hearts, let her get off.

If Kingdom Hearts had been listening, they only made it worse.

Oh God, please tell me that's not her tongue. Anything but her tongue.

Sadly for Lexaeus, it was indeed Larxene's tongue that she had managed to get inside his mouth. Now he could see why Vexen was so queasy Lexaeus felt like he was going to be sick.

"Lexy." Larxene murmured finally releasing him.

Lexaeus, who was deeply frightened, had enough sense to kick her off as hard as he could. Larxene disappeared before she even hit the floor. The door opened allowing him to come out. He walked calmly out, whipped his mouth, and spit on the floor trying to rid his mouth of that taste…Larxene. He took one glance at the others and walked out of the room right as Vexen returned.

"You don't wanna use the restroom on the third floor." Vexen muttered as they passed.

Lexaeus only grunted and made a run for it as soon he was out of the others' sight.

The room was quiet.

"That was seriously sick, dude." Xigbar said to Xemnas.

The room agreed.

"I'll have to tell him that I'd never do anything like that." Larxene said almost to herself.

Xemnas stared at her. "He's never going to want to be in the same room as you let alone talk to you."

Larxene frowned. "You're right. Oh well, never talked to him anyway." She said shrugging.

A/n: I did not have fun writing that. I really couldn't think of what else the quiet Lexaeus would be afraid of. So I thought of Larxene who's like his complete opposite. I tried to make it a little different from last chapter, And for ideas, I need some help with Marluxia (sorta), and Roxas.


	5. Chapter 5: Frightened of the Flock

A/n: For the story 'Let Loose', I'll probably update it again when I'm finished with this story. Can't seem to get my mind off of it. Heheheh. Anyway, thanks, UnwrittenArtist, I love your ideas, both of them. I'm gonna try to get both in. *evil laugh* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 if you really want to read the disclaimer.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 5:

Frightened of the Flock

Zexion wasn't really afraid of the room, at least, not really. The only thing he had ever been scared of had been from his early childhood. He couldn't possibly be scared of them now. Right?

"Are you ready, 6?" Xemnas asked jerking him out of his thoughts.

Zexion nodded.

When he entered the room, Zexion wasn't surprised to see sand on the ground. In fact, the entire room looked like the beach. He despised the beach as a child. It had to do with his fear.

He could hear their cries. It sent shivers down his back. The flapping of wings. There was a sharp tug on his hair and he forced himself to look up. Not them.

About five or six seagull (Yes, seagulls) circled his head. And his childhood fear kicked in.

More began to flock around his head and pull at his blue hair.

He felt like a little kid again. The tears began to form and he ran around. The birds followed.

"I don't have any bread!"

One landed on his shoulder. They stared at each other for a second until it pecked him on the nose, hard.

Zexion screamed and began to run in a circle. "STAY BACK!" he cried. "What don't you understand? I have no _bread_!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Everyone stared not believing what they were witnessing.

"…Seagulls?" Axel asked.

Xemnas shook his head. "I really…don't know. It's supposed to be from when he was younger."

"Ook then."

Now Zexion looked as though he was covered in feathers. Axel couldn't help it, he burst out laughing maniacally.

Soon the rest of the organization joined in.

When the minute was up, Zexion stepped out. His face was very red and sweat-soaked. Feathers were found throughout his hair an organization cloak. One he pulled out of his mouth. His hair was even more messed up.

Xigbar laughed evilly. "Wow, dude. Seagull? Are you serious?"

Zexion started to shake at the name of the birds.

"Damn birds." He muttered.

A/n: Hehehehehe, seagulls! I had a mental picture of Zexion running around a beach with seagulls flying around his head pulling at his hair. It was hilarious! I just had to put it in the story. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Cat Chases the Dog

A/n: Time for chapter 6, Saix! Muhahaha, do I have something strange in store for him. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 6

The Cat Chases the Dog

Saix went into the room without Xemnas saying anything. He just wanted to get this over with.

Xemnas shrugged and clicked the button.

Axel and Xigbar snickered at what they saw. They saw a very depressed Saix…with about ten cats on top of him. There were many others on the ground trying to climb up. Saix winced when their claws went through his organization cloak.

"Saix is afraid of _cats_?" Axel asked.

"Well, you know the rumors, about how he might be a werewolf. I guess it's only natural." Xemnas replied.

"But I thought dogs chased cats."

"I though dogs _ate_ cats." Demyx added looking confused.

"No, Demyx, dogs don't really eat cats. But my theory is that Saix's fear is reversed."

"Heh, Saix is afraid of cats. That's hilarious." Xigbar said laughing.

Axel broke out into his own laughter. "Sure is. Almost as funny as you being afraid of clowns."

Xigbar stopped laughing immediately and summoned one of his guns. He took aim at Axel a shot.

Axel flew into the wall still laughing.

"Now now, Xigbar, we mustn't resort to violence or kill other members." Xemnas said sighing. Must his organization always fight?

Xigbar shrugged and his gun disappeared. Axel stood and returned to the group though he made sure to keep his distance from Xigbar who was still eying him.

Then, Saix interrupted everyone's thoughts on Axel. Their eyes scanned the computer screen. There was Saix in the midst of hissing cats. He was trying to make his way over to the door. One cat was digging its claws into his head trying to hang on.

"Get off of me!" Saix yelled.

Then all of the cats disappeared.

(No, we're not done yet.)

"Is my minute up yet?" Saix asked angrily?"

(No, Saix, I'm sorry to say it's not. Your second minute begins now!)

"Oh crap."

Demyx appeared.

"Heya, Saix."

"No, you get away from me. I get enough of you everyday! Even when I'm being scared do you have to be here, too?!"

(Yes, Saix, he does.)

"Hey, Saix."

"…"

"Hey Saix?"

"…No."

"Come on, come on, come ooon."

"_What do you want?_"

Demyx grinned. "Do you wanna play tag?"

Saix's eyes widened then narrowed. "No, Demyx, I do not want to play tag with you."

"Awww, pleeeaaase?"

"NO!" Saix yelled summoning his claymore.

"Die, die, die…"

Demyx's image flickered and disappeared.

(Sheesh, Saix, anger issues much?)

"H-he killed me…" Demyx whimpered hiding behind Axel as Saix came out.

"You should let your uncontrollable anger out more constructively, dude," Axel said. "Killing Demyx is not good."

A/n: Hehe, well, hope you liked chapter 6! I liked coming in. That was fun! See ya for the next chapter. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: A Flame in the Water

A/n: I'm so happy that we only had school for a half a day today. That means I can update a lot. Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 7

A Flame in the Water

"S-so, Superior, you sure you can't die in there?" Axel asked unsure.

"Yes Axel, I'm positive."

"Then if I die be it on your head."

"Good luck, Axel." Roxas said giving his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks buddy. Remember, your turn is coming up."

Roxas laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"No prob."

Axel went into the room. His foot tapped nervously. Water soaked in through the floor. He tried to stay in the middle trying not to let the water touch him.

"The minute starts when the water reaches his shoulders." Xemnas explained to everyone else.

"That's just cruel, man." Xigbar said shaking his head at Axel who was looking around frightfully at the water.

Xemnas just shrugged.

The water had reached his waist.

"Want to get out now." Axel whimpered trying unsuccessfully to push the water away. "I Xemnas seriously trying to kill me?"

The water was now to his chin and rising even faster than before. It threatened to soon pass his head if he continued to stand there.

"His minute starts now." Xemnas informed.

Axel's red hair was pressed against his head. He was sputtering water and trying to keep his head above the surface. Soon, his head bumped the ceiling.

"Gonna run outa air." He muttered. He laid on his back as best as he could and was pressed against the ceiling trying to get as much air as possible.

"Now, if that's not fear then I don't know what is." Xigbar said.

"Damn it." Axel breathed as the water covered him. Everything Xemnas had said was gone. All that went through his mind was that he had to get air and fast. He was a terrible swimmer.

This was like the dreams he had as a boy. Drowning with no surface to swim up to like he had been told to do.

Axel's hands went up to settle on the ceiling he was facing. He didn't know what to do. He definitely could not hold his breath for a minute. His eyes squinted shut.

Then, all of a sudden, his feet hit something. Axel's eyes flew open and he saw that the water was gone and he was once again standing on solid ground.

He gratefully sucked in the precious air.

"You ok, Axel?" Roxas asked when he saw his soaked friend exit the room coughing.

"Never touching water again." He mumbled shivering.

Xemnas threw him a towel. "Dry off. You're getting water all over the floor."

Axel's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me. Of course, don't worry about me. I didn't just almost drown or anything."

Xemnas smiled. "Sorry, your fear just happened to be a little more dangerous than most of the others. But I said you wouldn't die, didn't I?"

"Yeah, whatever."

A/n: Poor Axel! I just hated writing that chapter. It wasn't funny at all. If any of you laugh you're just cruel, cruel people. I should set Saix on you. Hehehe, just kidding. Anyway, Demyx is next and my idea is a little iffy. And ideas? I also need some for Roxas. Still not entirely sure. Oh, and Marluxia, too. Heh, I hate being behind and not having ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Alone in the Dark

A/n: Yay, chapter 8 is up! Many thanks to all ideas and reviews! Hugs to all! Heheh, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 8

Alone in the Dark

Demyx whimpered violently as Xemnas turned his eyes onto him. He started to shake.

"Come on, Demyx. You don't have to act like a child." Xemnas said sighing.

Demyx, who was now whimpering worse than ever, headed towards the door. Though, he did mumbled encouragement to himself.

"You can do it, Dem. It's not that bad," He went into the room. "Aw, who am I kidding? I'm gonna die."

The light hanging above that threw the dim light onto the room slowly faded.

Demyx took deep, loud breaths to calm himself, but it didn't work. Instead of staying in one place, Demyx began to run frantically around the room. He even managed to run into the walls a few times.

He could hear random, frightening noises that only made his fear worse. Though, little did he know, no one was in the room other than him.

Demyx sank to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest and started to let out quiet little sobs.

"Ok, Xemnas, I think you should let him out now." Axel said when the timer started counting down from ten.

"At least let him finish his minute." Xemnas said.

Just as they were helping the very frightened Demyx out of the room, there was a knock on the door. (This is for you, LDRL!) Moonya entered the room.

"Xemnas, I"-

She stared at the room. The organization members were crowding around a computer screen, Axel was still wet with the towel wrapped around him, and Demyx stood shaking.

"Um, I just wanted to say, number 5 is still in the bathroom. It doesn't look like he'll be coming back."

Xemnas opened his mouth to explain, but Moonya shook her head.

"I really don't want to know," She said turning around. "Have fun with…that." She continued over her shoulder.

Everyone stared after her, confused.

"So, Luxord…you're up next."

A/n: That's it! I know it was really short, but no one gave me any ideas for Demyx so I had to use my brain. Heheheh, but Luxord's comin up next. Ehem…I'm looking forward to my giant, ten-foot tall, sugar filled cake, LDRL. *grabs giant fork* Yummy, hehehe. See ya next chapter! Thanks, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Merry Midgets

A/n: Chapter 9 is up. Heheheh, Luxord, heheheh. This is going to be fun. I'd like to thank UnwrittenArtist for giving me the ideas for Luxord. I'm gonna use both! Enjoy chapter 9!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 9

The Merry Midgets

Luxord hugged a support beam not daring to take another step closer to the room. Xigbar was trying to tug him off of the pole.

"Come on, Luxord," he grunted. "It's not that bad."

"Don't you dare make me go in there." Luxord shouted hugging the pole even tighter and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'll give you a cookie." Axel tried hopefully.

"Do not want."

"Donut?"

Luxord perked up. "Donut."

Axel grinned and reached into his cloak and pulled out the donut.

"Go get it." He said throwing it into the room.

Luxord grinned and hurried after the donut. When he was in the room he crouched down and nibbled the donut.

"Darn it," he said. "They got into the room."

Then he heard them singing. The donut fell to the ground as Luxord clapped his hands over his ears. The midgets (little kids). They started skipping around him and singing.

"Make it stop!" Luxord cried.

The kids still circled around him as one approached him. She pulled his cloak.

"Hey, hey, mister, do you wanna buy some cookies?" she asked.

"No!" Luxord yelled pushing her away. A long time before he had become a Nobody, Luxord had always been tracked down by girl scouts who tried desperately to sell him their cookies.

The little girl fell and began to cry, loudly.

"Not the crying." Luxord complained.

The others, who had heard the girl crying, also began to cry. They stopped their circle and still surrounding Luxord they cried.

Luxord fell to his knees and kept his hands over his ears trying unsuccessfully to block out the cries.

Everyone stared at the screen with their mouths opened.

"Alright, this is getting plain stupid." Axel said.

"It's kinda creepy how Luxord is afraid of a bunch of little dudes, ya know?" Xigbar asked scratching his head.

Xemnas just nodded. "Luxord sure is strange. Wait and see what happens next."

"I'm scared." Demyx said.

"It's disturbing, dude."

The kids, still crying, ran to Luxord who had stood back up and pushed him to the ground. A few kids kicked him lightly and they all ran away.

Luxord let out a sigh of relief. Then he heard ragged breathing behind him. He whirled around and let out a high, girlish scream. It was Grandmother.

"Why didn't you buy cookies from that little girl?" she asked beating him with her cane.

"Ahh, get away from me, woman." Luxord said while trying to protect his head.

"Devil-child." Grandmother muttered. She hit him over the head with her hand bag and whacked him in the stomach with her cane. She shook her head at him, kicked him in the shin and left him hopping on one foot.

Luxord limped out of the room.

Axel snickered at him. "Little kids?" he asked

"Bad childhood." Luxord replied as he massaged his leg.

"Talk about tough love." Xigbar muttered to Xaldin who grunted.

"Or no love at all. Man, I forgot what a strong kick she has. Can't say I've missed it."

A/n: That was fun! Poor Luxord. His grandmother beat him. Talk about abuse. *gives hug and pats head* It's ok Luxord, you still got your fangirls.

Luxord: No, not the fangirls! *runs away*

Um, ok. Uh, see ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Flowery Explosions

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated as much as usual. Things are going to be slowing down. Spring soccer started so I'm pretty busy. I'll try updating weekends and whenever I'm free. Hope you like chapter 10!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 10

Flowery Explosions

Marluxia tapped his fingers against the wall; he was just as nervous as the other members who had gone before him.

_Come on, Marluxia,_ he thought to himself. _Everyone else came out alive and in one piece. There's nothing to be afraid of._

_Yeah right, _said another part of his mind. _You're not afraid for yourself but for someone else. Or some_thing_ I should say._

The other part of his mind spoke up again. _Oh stop scarring him. Don't worry, Marly, everything's gonna be ok._

_Uh huh, sure._

Marluxia's eyes widened and his hands clenched. "Shut up, shut up! Will you shut up?!" He shouted staring at the ceiling.

Everyone looked at him. Xigbar chuckled.

"Dudes, Mar's totally gone insane from the pressure of the room! He's crazy!"

Axel did a goofy impression of Marluxia. "The voices, they're there, they're really there!"

Xigbar joined in. "They're gonna take over the world! Oh noes!" They laughed patting each other on the back.

Marluxia looked down embarrassed.

Xemnas gave Xigbar and Axel, and Marluxia a strange look and shrugged it off. "Uh, anyway, 11, you're next."

"Um, ok." Marluxia said shuffling to the entrance.

Inside he was surrounded by pink flower in a field outside. He grinned and twirled around before landing on his back and sighing in relief. Maybe the Superior had gotten it wrong; terribly wrong.

_Wow, you really are the worst organization member, _said the one part of his mind.

"I don't care." Marluxia said out loud.

"Hey, Marluxia!" came a voice from across the field.

Marluxia's eyes widened and he jumped up and whirled around to see who had called his name.

There, across the field, was Axel. The redhead was throwing his chakram, which was on fire, up and down. Catching it calmly.

"Axel, what are you doing?!" Marluxia yelled urgently, very frightened of what might happen to the precious flowers.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm gonna drop it."

"Just stop throwing it around. It's on fire."

"Wow, duh it's on fire, Marly. Did you know that my element's fire?" Axel asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I knew _that_," Marluxia hissed. "Just put the fire out and stop throwing it. You might hurt the flowers."

Axel's eyebrows rose. "Whoops." He said pretending to have 'accidentally' drop his flaming chakram.

"No!" Marluxia cried out as the chakram landed in the pretty, pink flowers.

Fire whirled up around Marluxia and Axel disappeared. Marluxia wept for his destroyed flowers.

Outside, the timer beeped. Xigbar stared at the screen.

"Uh, I didn't know he was that close to his flowers." He said.

"Me neither." Axel agreed.

"Well, no use wondering about it. It's time to let him out anyway." Xemnas said.

As Marluxia exited the room, Xigbar pulled Axel off to the side.

"Dude, you gotta have a look at this."

"What is it?" Axel asked already interested.

Xigbar pulled out a folded photo. On it was Marluxia standing on his large Nobody having an evil laughing fit. The photo also showed that light pink flowers had been swirling around at the time. On the white line bordering the picture on the top, Xigbar had written: No one will ever understand Marluxia… Near Marluxia's open mouth Xigbar also had written in pink: Gahaha haha! FLOWERS!

"Wow, nice, dude."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, just don't let _him _see it."

"No duh."

A/n: Well, that's it for chapter 10! Hope you guys like it. Oh, and I totally forgot what I had for Larxene so I kinda need help. For Roxas, too. If you could help I'd be very grateful.


	11. Chapter 11: Deathly Fears

A/n: Ok, I don't need any more ideas for Larxene. I just remembered what I had her fear for. I'm so stupid for forgetting. Now I just need Roxas. And no crazy fangirls. Hehehe, you'll see why in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 11

Deathly Fears

"You're up next, Larx." Axel said into the already nervous Nobody.

Larxene jumped and slapped Axel. "Don't remind me." She muttered.

"Sheesh, feisty."

Without being told by Xemnas, Larxene headed towards the room saying, "Shut up, Axel."

When she entered the room the lights suddenly went out scaring Larxene so that she fell to her knees squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She felt more alone than before.

Suddenly, she felt as though something was right in front of her face which faced the ground. Larxene allowed one eye to peek open. What she saw made her scream. There, laid a dead Axel with a large bloody cut across his chest.

Larxene jumped to her feet and backed up from the body in front of her. She bumped into something which made her freeze. She took a step forward and turned around. Hanging from the ceiling with a noose around his neck was Luxord.

Larxene felt her stomach fall to the ground. Xemnas had gotten her fear all right, hit it on the nose.

Her eyes scanned around the room. Each scene made her shiver and scream inwardly with horror. In the nearby corner was a beheaded Demyx. Against the opposite wall was a skeleton wearing an organization cloak sitting on the ground with a pink scythe leaning up against his shoulder. In the other corner were bits and pieces of her Superior and next to him was a flaming, blue haired body. Saix. Xigbar, with his eyes still open limply grasped an axe that was embedded into his forehead. Xaldin was pierced with his own lances. Vexen just laid there clutching his chest. In a bubble of water was floating holding a drowned Zexion inside. She could see a large, bloody arm of Lexaeus's under a giant boulder. Finally, Larxene's eyes fell on all that remained of a very bloody Organization cloak with a white Keyblade beside it.

Larxene was at her limit by all of this. It was even more horrid than she had imagined. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back.

"Yikes," Axel said. "I don't like that fear."

"Me either." Xigbar said, for once he wasn't laughing.

Demyx stared at the screen with wide, terror filled eyes.

Xigbar shook the younger Nobody's shoulder. "Dude, are you ok?"

Demyx ran his hand through his hair as if making sure his head was still there.

"This was more like a fear for all of us." Axel complained.

"Sh-she f-fainted." Demyx whispered; his voice barely audible.

Xaldin entered the room and carried Larxene out, laying her against the wall.

"Worst fear yet." Axel said.

A/n:…...worst….chapter…yet…


	12. Chapter 12: Jumping To Conclusions

A/n: Sorry 'bout not updating this story for a while. Nothing really came up for Roxas. So, I used this one idea that just popped up. Oh well, it's almost over, one more after this one.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 12

Jumping To Conclusions

Roxas slouched and walked slowly to the room as if walking off to his own execution. Of course, that's who they all had felt.

Axel was acting like a news reporter and having the time of his life. "There goes Roxas. Last of Organization 13, but certainly not least."

Roxas pushed him halfheartedly away.

"Ohh, feisty."

"Shutup."

Roxas opened the door to the room and hit Axel right in the forehead with it as he entered and slammed it shut behind him.

"Owww." Axel mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Xigbar laughed and slammed his friend on the back. "Nice one, dude!"

"How come every time I try to have some fun I'm always the one gettin' hurt, huh?"

Xigbar just shrugged.

Roxas stood in the middle of the room. Suddenly he heard a door behind him slam. He whirled around to see Larxene stomping towards him.

"Uh, Larxene?"

"What were you doing in my room?" she asked sweetly. "What the _hell _were you doing in my room!?"

"N-nothing. I wasn't in your room. I s-swear!"

"Oh do you now?"

Out of her cloak she pulled a piece of paper. On it read: You'll never catch me! –Roxas

"Axel," Roxas muttered under his breath. Axel did this to him all the time trying to get him in trouble with Larxene. She scared Roxas and beat him up out of nowhere sometimes.

"Shut up." Larxene hissed knocking Roxas' feet out from under him.

Roxas landed with a thud on the floor.

"Go away, Larxene," Roxas grunted. "It wasn't me. It was Axel for the last time."

"Sure."

Roxas got up and ran away in an attempt to get away from his pursuer who was hot on his heels.

"She's gonna bight my head off!" It was a joke Axel and Roxas always mimicked, but he never thought Larxene, even if she was a clone, would be chasing him or that he'd actually shout that as she was chasing him.

The real Larxene laughed outside. So were Axel and Xigbar.

"Run little dude, run!" Xigbar shouted at the screen between burst of laughter.

"This is hilarious!" Axel exclaimed seeming to find enjoyment of his friend running away from the only girl in the organization. "Nice job, Xemnas, er, I mean, Superior."

"Thank you, 8. But I thought you would fear for your friend."

Axel waved him off. 'What, Roxy? Nah, he can handle himself. Even if it's Larxene who's chasing him. Besides, you did say they can't really get hurt after all."

Xemnas turned and nodded. "Indeed."

"Quit cosplaying as your own character." Xigbar said and faded off into hysterical giggles. Axel joined in.

Finally, they let a very shaken and bruised Roxas out of the room.

Axel pounded him playfully on the back saying, "Get a good workout, little buddy?"

Roxas growled something too quiet for the others to hear and brushed Axel off.

Larxene giggled and messed up his hair. "Hopefully, you _both_ have learned something from this."

Axel perked up like a puppy getting yelled at after chewing a slipper or something.

"What?" Roxas asked seemingly in a bad mood.

"Roxas never go into my room, and Axel, don't blame Roxas or I will personally beat you up. Don't take that lightly. Understood?" Larxene asked finishing with a cheerful smile.

Both Axel and Roxas nodded.

A/n: Hope you liked it. Please review! Almost done. Heheh, yay!


	13. Chapter 13: The Superior's Fear

A/n: A lot of reviewers wanted something to happen to Xemnas. Did you guys read my mind? Cause I had like the same ideas. Oh well, here it is. The last…*sniff*…chapter. Oh well!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Their Worst Fears

Chapter 13

The Superior's Fear

All of the members were hanging out in the kitchen enjoying some chocolate cake.

**XIII**

Xemnas still sat in the room sitting in his chair and sipping his cup of tea. He was watching the video he had taped of his members and chuckling quietly to himself.

**XIII**

Axel was sitting on top of the counter. He had just finished his fifth piece of cake. Suddenly the plate he was holding slipped out of his fingers and shattered on the floor.

"Dude, what's up?" Xigbar asked seeing the dumbstruck look on Axel's face.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed.

"That's new." Larxene muttered over a mouthful of cake.

"Shut up!" Axel shouted throwing another piece of cake he was starting on at her.

She came back by throwing her own piece at him.

Xigbar reluctantly calmed down. It would've been fun to see Axel and Larxene go at it again. "Alright, alright, now, Axel, what's this idea of yours?"

Axel's face lit and he grinned. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that for a second there, Xiggy. Thanks!"

Xigbar's only showing eyebrow rose and Larxene slapped her forehead with her hand. The other members rolled their eyes.

Axel cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should totally throw Xemnas into the cursed room. You know, to teach him a lesson."

Xigbar grinned evilly. Even Larxene showed her evil smile in spite of herself.

"What are we doing still sitting here?" Xigbar asked jumping off of his place on the counter beside Axel.

"Let's do it!" Larxene exclaimed also standing up. "Let's give 'The Superior' a taste of his own medicine."

The others nodded in agreement.

The rebellious Nobodies found their Superior drinking tea in the room of terror, (What a creative name) watching the videos all over again.

Axel crept up behind him grabbed his hood and pulled it over Xemnas's face tying the strings shut. He and Xigbar grabbed the struggling Xemnas and threw him into the room.

Axel took the leftover seat and started typing on the computer looking like he knew what he was doing.

Roxas looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Axel had started humming Mission Impossible music. He stopped and looked at Roxas.

"I don't know! Just pushin' the keys, I guess! It's fun!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and hit a button that said search. A search bar came up.

"What do you think Xemnas would be afraid of?" Roxas asked.

Axel raised his hand and waved it in front of Roxas's face.

At first, Roxas glared at the hand, but in the end he sighed and said, "Yes, Axel?"

Axel grinned. "Alright, one time, I was on the computer seeing what kind of things fangirls could write about us. Some are very disturbing actually. Anyway, Xemnas came by and he totally freaked out saying that everyone was against him on that website saying that they draw him in dresses, use his nickname…oh, and draw him in 'inappropriate' positions with 7."

At that, Saix went pale.

"And…?" Roxas asked.

"So, Xemnas is probably afraid of…SAIX!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Uh, um, Axel?"

"Yup, Roxy?"

"Why don't we have him afraid of fangirls?...Instead of Saix."

"Aww, ok."

Roxas reached around Axel and typed in fangirls. He clicked enter and the group could see dozens of fangirls popping up around Xemnas.

"Best prank ever." Axel said to Xigbar who nodded grinning.

**XIII**

Xemnas stared around wide-eyed. His broken tea cup lay forgotten inches away. The now millions of fangirls surrounded him.

"Oh my gosh, girls! It's Mansex!" one yelled.

"Let's get him." Said another.

"N-no, not that dreaded nickname. Not fangirls. Anything but fangirls. N-NOOOOOOOO!"

**XIII**

Axel gave Xigbar a high-five.

"Who's up for more cake and ice cream?" he asked.

Everyone agreed and went out of the room leaving the room of terror locked.

"Guys? GUYS?! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! JUST WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, AXEL!! AXEL!!! Axel? Anyone?..."


End file.
